


I won't let them win

by charminggoats



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lj import, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-06
Updated: 2007-02-06
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charminggoats/pseuds/charminggoats
Summary: Slowly moving some old fanfic from LiveJournal to here for preservation purposes.Original author's note:Okay. So I started this back in October and haven't touched it since then. Wrote it right after Cass was here last time and we spent a day at DisneyQuest as little!Bella and Rodolphus. It was supposed to be series of drabbles at various points in their lives.  These are the only ones that were ever actually put on paper.So... yeah. Here ya go. Dedicated to my Trixie-bell, as always. =)





	I won't let them win

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly moving some old fanfic from LiveJournal to here for preservation purposes.
> 
> Original author's note:  
Okay. So I started this back in October and haven't touched it since then. Wrote it right after Cass was here last time and we spent a day at DisneyQuest as little!Bella and Rodolphus. It was supposed to be series of drabbles at various points in their lives. These are the only ones that were ever actually put on paper.
> 
> So... yeah. Here ya go. Dedicated to my Trixie-bell, as always. =)

He had her flat on her face before she even made it in the common room for the very first time. It was no less than she deserved for the comments she made earlier that evening, yet Rodolphus Lestrange knew better than to stick around and relish in his win. He may have the advantage of a year ahead of her (as well as the element of surprise and a well-placed Trip Jinx), but Bellatrix Black in a temper was _not_ something he wished to handle. Therefore, he did what any sensical man in his position would do-

He ran.

*******************

The Slytherin Common Room was filled with noise as the House celebrate it's first Quidditch victory of the year. Fifteen-year-old Rodolphus was taking advantage of the good cheer and getting closer to some of the females in the house, picking them up by the waist and twirling them around as they laugh in merriment. Rodolphus chuckled in amusement as one in particular gave a throaty laugh, her ebony curls falling in his face. As he set her down, he moved in closer for a kiss.

"...Oh," he said simply, gazing upon Bella's face. His hands fell awkwardly from her waist.

*******************

An hour passed, then two, then twelve, fourteen sixteen nineteen... They wouldn't give up, why wouldn't they give up? After awhile, all of the fun was taken from the game and tension settled over the room.

They had made the mistake of underestimating their opponents.

They now worked in shifts-

and that's what it was.

Work.

A _job_.

By all means the Longbottoms should have been dead now, if fervor had not given way to exhaustion.

A noise sounded.

"Bella, quiet," Rodolphus whispered.

"...can't give up. Not on Him." Frustration tightened her words.

"Bella-"

"No. I won't let them _win_."

*******************

A cheer resounded through Azkaban as the last of the prisoners were freed, but Rodolphus heard none of it. The face in front of him was so familiar, yet different... Rodolphus searched desperate for hints of the girl he married so long ago.

There! That mischievious gleam in her eye, that spark... the vitality that drew him to her so many years ago was coming back. "Mia Bella..." He pulled her into his arms. Her dark hair was lank and her skeleton seemed near to poking through her skin, yet she never looked so beautiful to him in her life.


End file.
